The molecular bases underlying many human and animal physiological states (e.g., diseased and homeostatic states of various tissues) remain unknown. Nonetheless, it is well understood that these states result from interactions among the proteins and nucleic acids present in the cells of the relevant tissues. In the past, the complexity of biological systems overwhelmed the ability of practitioners to understand the molecular interactions giving rise to normal and abnormal physiological states. More recently, though, the techniques of molecular biology, transgenic and null mutant animal production, computational biology, pharmacogenomics, and the like have enabled practitioners to discern the role and importance of individual genes and proteins in particular physiological states.
Knowledge of the sequences and other properties of genes (particularly including the portions of genes encoding proteins) and the proteins encoded thereby enables the practitioner to design and screen agents which will affect, prospectively or retrospectively, the physiological state of an animal tissue in a favorable way. Such knowledge also enables the practitioner, by detecting the levels of gene expression and protein production, to diagnose the current physiological state of a tissue or animal and to predict such physiological states in the future. This knowledge furthermore enables the practitioner to identify and design molecules which bind with the polynucleotides and proteins, in vitro, in vivo, or both.
The present invention provides sequence information for polynucleotides derived from human genes and for proteins encoded thereby, and thus enables the practitioner to assess, predict, and affect the physiological state of various human tissues.